The Sweet Escape
by Memory-of-Melody
Summary: Friendships form, love ensues.  Once love is lost, two friends seek refuge, blinded by the need of warmth they once had.  [Zemyx][Akuroku][later Akudemy]


Holy crap I wrote something! Anywho...onward!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or...anything like that. If I did...well...heh. We'll just not go there right now, alright? Also, the title is borrowed from that particular Gwen Stefani song...which I also do not own, because hey, I'm not Gwen Stefani.

**Opening Notes: **Does anyone read these anyway? Eh. Oh well. So, I started this a while back after I woke up at about 3 AM with the idea. Well, this is just the prologue. Just a way to start out this madness.

**Warnings:** This is **yaoi**...so, if you don't like it, please don't read! Thanks! You've been warned...so...yar.

I hope you guys like it! Go on and uh...review at the end...please?

* * *

**The Sweet Escape**

By Memory-of-Melody

**Prologue**

"Nnnh…AH!" parted lips gasped into the heavy night air. They were quickly silenced as another pair collided into the soft flesh. When those lips parted, tongues slid against each other fervently, and the young man issued another soft cry, this time muffled by his lover's sweet, spicy kiss. He tightened his hold on the male above him, twining his fingers further into the mess of vibrant red hair.

This was happening far too soon…

Through the kiss, the red-head smirked, delighting at the sounds the blond was issuing, bringing him closer to the edge.

Far too fast…

"Shh," a sly grin slowly spreading across his face, "You'll wake up the whole castle…" He softly nipped his smaller companion's neck before sucking the skin hard, creating what he knew would become a bruise.

A groan erupted from the blond's open mouth. "Sh-shut u-up…" he muttered, several quick, rasping breaths rattling him as Axel quickened his pace.

…But he wanted it so badly.

"Aww…you know you don't mean that, Blondie," the redhead breathed into the other man's ear. The blond whined into Axel's neck, placing several chaste kisses on his soft skin in order to stifle the moans involuntarily leaving his lips.

That nickname again. The blond hated to admit it, but it made him melt. Oh, how he _hated_ to admit it.

_It was _his _nickname…_

"A-Axel…don't…"

"Shhh…"

A tear slowly made its way down the blond's cheek.

Fuck…

Axel crashed his lips into those of the blond under him, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

This wasn't supposed to be him…

The two men moved in perfect unison, letting identical moans escape through quivering lips.

He wasn't Roxas…Axel's Roxas…

Demyx arched up into Axel, gripping his back tightly, and sucking in a shuttering breath. Both sets of lips touched again hurriedly. The blond broke their contact momentarily, letting a rapturous moan escape, finding his release.

But, somehow, it felt right…

Axel nuzzled his nose against Demyx's, their eyes locking onto each other.

But no…no, this wasn't right…

The redhead rested his forehead against that of his blond lover, kissing him softly before pulling back a little, eyes shutting tightly, a forceful groan finding its way out of his throat.

…him…

They moved against each other as Axel rode out his orgasm, lips meeting hastily.

…he wasn't…

"…Zexion…" Demyx murmured into the kiss, tears spilling from his eyes.

Axel pulled back, hearing the name, _that_ name, and pretended he had not. He placed a soft kiss on Demyx's lips, moving to place love bites down his lover's pale neck. The redhead's mind reeled for a second before settling on his most prominent thought.

'…Fuck.'

* * *

**Ending Note: **So...what did you think? I said I'd never start a fic like this...-le sigh- Oh well, I totally just did! XP 

Um...lets see...expect some Zemyx and Akuroku in here. I'm sorry this is rather short, but it's just a prologue. Hehe.

**Well, now it's time for me to play the part of my own pimp and attempt to get you lovely people to review! I would greatly appreciate it!! **

**I offer you...um...hugs? **Well, please review to make my day a million times brighter! I hope you liked it so far.  
Peace and love, always.


End file.
